Silicone rubber fouling-resistant coatings are described for example in GB-A-1307001, GB-A-1470465, GB-A-1581727, GB-A-2141436, EP-A-16195 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,778. RTV silicone rubber coatings have also been suggested as coatings inhibiting the adhesion of ice, for example on the superstructure and topsides of ships.
A problem in the use of such RTV silicone rubber coatings is that it is difficult to make them adhere well to substrates. This problem is discussed in EP-A-16195 which proposes applying the RTV silicone rubber as a cladding on a fabric backing.
Various primer compositions have been suggested for room-temperature-vulcanisable silicone rubber antifoulings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,778 proposes a crosslinkable silicone paste. EP-A-89066 proposes a mixture of an epoxysilane and a silane containing an unsaturated hydrocarbon group. JP-A-53-137231, JP-A-53-137233 and JP-A-53-137234 propose various elastomeric materials such as polyurethane, natural rubber, chloroprene or neoprene rubber or butyral/silicone rubber. EP-A-323906 and EP-A-329375 propose a silicone resin containing an aminosilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,421 describes the use of chlorinated polyethylene as a primer for improving adhesion of coatings on polyolefin surfaces.